Zylvarstar “Waray” Geasauco II
Zylvarstar Geasauco II, or Waray as he goes by, is a well known parwan anarchist among the coalition. Leader in all but name of an unnamed anarchist group Waray has launched several campaigns against the empire and society as a whole in the past 6 years, however lately has contracted cancer and will likely die soon because of it. Early Life Zylvarstar Geasauco II was born to Zylvarstar Geasauco I and Syna on Ord Mantell. His father served as an engineer aboard the civilian transport "Unity" while his mother was a waitress at a local restaurant. A dispute arose between the Unity's owner and a local Baron, halting the Unity for several weeks. This is all the time it took for Syna to learn she was pregnant and inform Zylvarstar. He was able to persuade the owner of the Unity to allow Syna to come aboard the ship until his contract was done. His five year contract would end early only 3 years in when the "Unity" was destroyed while docked on Ringo Vinda. Waray in later years would find reports of the incident and found out it was blamed on a gas leak, though he knew the truth. His father had anarchist beliefs so blew up the ship in order to detest authority that had dominated him for the past 3 years. Zylvarstar would find work with the shipyards on Ringo Vinda and would work there for several years before moving on. Introduction To Anarchy When Waray was 7 he would be sent away to his Uncle on the planet of Chad. Waray's uncle along with several cousins lived with one of the Anarchist clans on the Chadra-Fan homeworld. His uncle served as a strong figure in the community, though due to his alien race he paled in comparison to the influence of several Chadra-Fan. There on Chad Waray would be taught the anarchist beliefs and would experience living in an anarchic society. When he was 9 his uncle would send him back to his parents who now lived on Viidaav. His father had been making his name known amongst the separatist supporters on Viidaav as the Separatist Crisis started to pick up steam. When the war started in 22 BBY Zylvarstar joined the Separatist navy, hoping to help in the chaos the war would start. By 19 BBY his father had done little, he was only an engineer and he found little reason to sabotage the CIS. During the battle of Viidaav, Zylvarstar would escape from his ship and make it down to the surface where he and his family would flee, making it off world by way of hired smuggler. They would soon meet up with Separatist General Horn Ambigene where they would join the Bryx Freedom Fighters. Under The Empire Waray would live his teenage years in this environment, on the move constantly building up towards the next attack while fleeing from the last one. He would gain training in combat and piloting while serving with the separatist in the Bryx Sector. This training would come in handy when he was 18 and would join the fighters, actually seeing some combat. He would only serve for five years when in 10 BBY he would abandon the freedom fighters. He had come to the realization that his father in his old age had lost the anarchist ambitions and now served the Separatist. Waray found himself on The Wheel in 9 BBY, there among the galaxy's gambling addicts and criminals he would find several sympathizers including Fon Reetat, Qum Kalu, and Lejo Creel. The three among several others either sympathized with his anarchist theories or just hated the empire and so went off with him to coordinate the Maldrood Campaign. The campaign featured 5 separate bombings and attacks in total all across the sector. Following the Campaign Waray would move on to the Tion Campaign. This campaign was less successful only featuring 3 attacks that had minimal results. As a result of the last attack, Waray and his men fled to the nearby planet of murkhana. Murkhana Waray arrived on Murkhana to find a small imperial presence and great dissatisfaction with the empire. Although the original purpose of fleeing there was to lay low Waray could not resist an opportunity that presented itself. He would ally with a Separatist force and destroy an imperial outpost, taking no prisoners and burning the location to the ground. Word would soon reach him that reinforcements were incoming. Waray had prepared for a Gozanti at most, what met him was a Star Destroyer. Luckily for him a Mon Calamari named Raddus came to the rescue, attacking and destroying the star destroyer before fleeing the system. A fleet and army would follow, forcing Waray to organize a rebellion among the rebelling population. He would be an important member in what would become known as the Murkhanan Coalition, a mix of Tionese, Murkhanan, and a variety of other rebel cells. Waray would journey to the capital and fight for months. When the imperials unexpectedly fled from Murkhana City, Waray knew what would occur and fled with his large group of Anarchists. They arrived back at the Rebel outpost on Murkhana however would only stay there a couple days. Due to disagreements with other Coalition members, Waray had the Anarchists leave the outpost and found their own. Fort Waray would be founded soon after and the Anarchists would start to fortifying it, preparing for what they saw as the inevitable. Category:Waray's Anarchist Category:Characters Category:Rebel